Since in a case of manufacturing surface mounting parts such as a connector of a mobile terminal, both thin-wall moldability and solder heat resistance are required, wholly aromatic liquid crystal polyester with high strength, high heat resistance, and high fluidity is used (for example, see Patent Literature 1 below). However, since rigidity of the wholly aromatic liquid crystal polyester is high, whereas flexibility is low and toughness is also low, in a case where parts of which a resin portion is deformed at the time of inserting and removing as in a portable power supply terminal are used, there is a problem that cracks and breaks are likely to occur.
On the other hand, in manufacturing parts assumed to be deformed, resins such as heat resistant polyamide which is resistant to deformation, has sufficient strength and heat resistance are used (for example, see Patent Literature 2 below).